


Codename: Romeo and Juliet

by Dissonanita



Category: Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Siena Costantini is the daughter of word known mob boss, Domenico Costantini. At the age of twenty she has killed over a hundred people.She is sent to China to kill the son of her father's rival.Z. Tao, a well known famous rapper, son of the Chinese mob boss, rival to the Italian-American Mafia in the states. He doesn't wish to continue in the family business.When Siena finds out her favorite artist is her Target will she give up her life or will she take Tao's?





	Codename: Romeo and Juliet

In New York City, a young detective, with bright green eyes and short brown hair, was helping his older partner and mentor clean out his desk when he came across an old file. The young man pulled it laying it on top of the desk. In bold red letters the faded yellow folder said 'Codename: Romeo and Juliet'.

"Sir?" Asked the young detective

"Yes Probie." Said the older man, his blue eyes dual with age and the things he has seen, his once black hair now grey

"What's Codename: Romeo and Juliet?" Asked the younger man

With a chuckle the older opened the file handing two pictures to the younger man. "A real life Romeo and Juliet story."

The young man looked at the pictures. One was a mug shot of a young girl no older than nineteen or twenty. The young man could tell she was an Italian-American. Wavy brown-red hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling but her eyes held murder.

"Is this?" Started the young man

"Siena Costantini, the one and only daughter of Domenico Costantini, Mafia boss." Said the older man

The younger man looked at the second picture. The young man in it was at least twenty-two, Chinese with pink hair. By the picture it looked like the young man was at a photoshoot for a magazine.

"Z. Tao. A Chinese rapper, former member of the boyband EXO. And son of Huang, the biggest rival to Domenico." Said the older man

"He is the son of the Chinese Mafia?" Asked the younger man

"That's right."

"I don't know this case." Said the younger man

"You wouldn't. It was about five years ago and kept top secret. Siena was sent by her father to kill the son of their rival." Started the older man

"Is it alright to tell me this?" Asked the younger man

"We have nothing else and its a very good story." Said the older man sitting down

The young man sat down next to his partner.

"Now as I was saying Siena was sent to China." Started the older man


End file.
